Warsfeil
A Warsfeil (plural also Warsfeil) is a creature that has the ability to control a Wars even without the person having had their three wishes granted by a Kor. Warsfeil are feared because of their destructive power, apparent immortality (as seen in Hyuuga's case), rumoured dependancy on the souls of humans for survival, similar to how vampires are dependant on blood, and also because they supposedly have given half of their souls to Verloren. Warsfeil are predominantly, if not exclusively, male. It is currently unknown if female Warsfeil exist. Overview Warsfeil are universally treated with fear and revile due to their reputation for having sold their souls to Verloren, the God of Death, and their rumoured dependency on human souls for survival. Manga chapter 44 page 23 shows many Warsfeil being used in experiments with the Eye of Mikhail. It is possible that some of them are enslaved and/or kept in prisons, as those Warsfeil were seen in an enclosed area and dressed in rags. They appear to have little rights as it was not seen as a loss that many of them were killed. Executions on Warsfeil are common in the 7th District: a District which prides itself on accepting anyone, as Frau was going to be executed when he was mistaken for one. It appears that even Warsfeil serving as high-ranked officers in the Barsburg military are treated with suspicion, as Ayanami (as he is a Warsfeil) is forbidden from leaving Hohburg without permission, probably because the emperor of Barsburg thinks that there is a risk that the Black Hawks (Warsfeil unit in the Barsburg military) will use their powers against him (it is shown that Ayanami and Miroku were planning a mutiny). It appears that the most powerful Warsfeil are found in the army, where the military has ensured their unique 'skills' are put to good use in battle. Aside from the Black Hawks, some Warsfeil are allowed to live like freemen, such as the Warren Family. History The manga reveals that an Emperor (sometimes translated as King) of the Barsburg Empire (it is unknown if this was the current Emperor) ordered the execution of all Warsfiel in the kingdom so there is no possibility that they could use their abilities against him. However the Emperor decided to keep a small group alive, consisting of the few most powerful Warsfiel, under the instruction that they serve him whenever their help is needed in return for their lives. This group of Warsfeil is called the Black Hawks. Creation In Kapitel 15, Assistant Archbishop Bastien has confirmed that a Warsfeil can be created in two ways. A Warsfeil can be created by another Warsfeil shown with Haruse, though how is unknown. To become a Warsfeil, it is rumoured that a person sacrifices their own soul to the God of Death, Verloren, and accepts the blood. The same Warsfeil that made that person into one can also take that curse away (chapter 16). However, people can also be born Warsfeil, as Bastien says there are those "taboo children who have inherited the blood through generations", which has been seen with the Warren Family, but it does not appear to be a dominant gene- as Warsfeil are rare (though their rarity could just be because most are executed). It is heavily implied that those who are born Warsfeil are much stronger than those who 'sell their souls' to Verloren as a way of becoming one, as Konatsu was disowned by most of his family at a very young age for not being born a Warsfeil. Appearance Warsfeil look like normal humans, and it is often hard to distinguish the two. However, it appears that there is a small difference between someone changed into a Warsfeil and someone who has been born a Warsfeil. As shown with Ayanami, Hyuuga and Kuroyuri those born Warsfeil have slitted pupils like snakes, whereas Haruse, who was created, is drawn having normal eyes. Behavior Due to them being humanoid, their personalities vary greatly, but most have been shown to be aggressive and murderous creatures. They also appear to have a sadistic side to them. Abilities Among Warsfeil, there are varying levels of ability. Low-level Warsfeil tend to rely on Warsfeil Daggers, while more powerful Warsfeil e.g. the Black Hawks do not have to use such weapons. Similar to how those with a Zaiphon are able to manipulate pure life energy, mana, Warsfeil have the ability to control a Wars, which is a tainted mana. This can manifest itself in many forms, being either a ball of sludge that explodes upon impact or dark tendrils that ensnare opponents. Warsfeil have been shown to be able to use a Wars to guard something, harming anyone who touches the protected item. More importantly is that a Warsfeil has the ability to create a Wars without their victims having bargained with a Kor, as in normal circumstances. They can make a Wars inhabit a corpse, and then control the movements of the body.Kapitel 14 page 17. Kuroyuri uses his/her powers to make the criminals attack Frau. They have demonstated the ability of teleporting from location to location,Kapitel 14 page 20, Kuroyuri teleports away when Frau tries to attack him/her. and are also able to teleport other people. Zaiphon All the Warsfeil in the series have a Zaiphon too. It is unknown if only those who have a Zaiphon can become Warsfeil. A distincive feature of a Warsfeil Zaiphon is that it is red instead of blue. This could be explained as a Zaiphon is life energy, and the life energy of a Warsfeil is tainted - the red of the Zaiphon could be a result of the corrupted life energy. Trivia *In German, Warsfeil means 'warlock'. *The katakana ヴァルスファイル (warusufairu) may be a result of combining 'warusa' (which means bad, wickedness in Japanese) and 'fairu' (which means files). *It is possible that most Warsfeil are males or only males can be Warsfeil, as all the Warsfeil who have appeared in the series so far are male (except for Kuroyuri perhaps, whose gender is still unknown). *It is worth noting that Warsfeil share the ability to teleport with the Ghost traitor Landkarte. Teleportation was also one of Verloren's abilities before his fall from Heaven. References Category:Warsfiel Category:Creatures Category:World of 07-Ghost